Rocket's Nightmare
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Post 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Rocket is having a bad dream, but Groot is willing to comfort him. Rated K plus. Please R&R, thanks!


** A/N: Last Friday night, I saw the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' movie and I just LOVED it! I loved Rocket as well, I felt like I had to do a fluffy one-shot about Groot and Rocket's friendship. So, in this story, Rocket has a bad dream and Groot is there to comfort his friend. Enjoy!**

It had been about a month since the Guardians of the Galaxy had been formed and they stopped Ronan the Accuser from destroying the planet Xandar with an Infinity Stone.

During those two months, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket had become the greatest heroes and protectors of the galaxy and the planets that reside in it. All knew who they were, and all outlaws trembled before their names.

Now, Star-Lord landed the ship on a desert planet to get some rest, and the other guardians were asleep in the sleeping quarters.

Rocket was sleeping peacefully in his bed, or so he was until he began clutching at his orange blanket tightly and began tossing and turning in his sleep. He was also sweating and groaning in pain. Rocket was having a nightmare.

** (Rocket's Dream)**

Groot had spread out his entire body over Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, and Rocket in order to save them from the impact of Ronan's ship crashing onto Xandar's surface. Rocket's eyes became watery.

"Groot, you can't do this you'll... you'll die" Rocket said, letting one tear fall from his eye. Groot gave a sad smile and made one of the branches that were coming from his body wipe away Rocket's tear.

"We are Groot" Groot said closing his eyes smiling. Rocket felt the ship have a hard landing on the surface of the planet, causing Groot to break apart into little pieces of broken tree bark and branches. Rocket got up and ran over to Groot's remains.

"No, no" Rocket muttered. He then got down on his knees and began sobbing.

"I called him an idiot" Rocket said in between his sobs. He then got an angry face and turned around. Ronan was still alive and got out of his ship.

"YOU KILLED GROOT!" Rocket shouted running towards Ronan. Without even thinking, he tried taking on Ronan himself, and Ronan grabbed Rocket by his throat and lifted him into the air.

"You failed to save your pathetic little houseplant, rodent" Ronan insulted. Rocket flinched at those words. He had been called names like that all his life and it broke his heart to be called a pest.

"No, y-you're wrong Ronan. I'm not a rodent" Rocket said letting tears of pain fall from his eyes. Ronan then threw Rocket onto the ground and held up his hammer.

"Lying to yourself doesn't help. Don't cover up who you truly are... vermin" Ronan said smiling with those dark glowing purple eyes. Vermin, another name Rocket hated being called.

"Die... now" Ronan said. Rocket then closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Groot" Rocket said before feeling Ronan's hammer hit his head.

** (Real World)**

Groot woke up hearing Rocket's screaming in his sleep. He saw his friend flailing his arms and legs underneath the blankets and ran quickly to Rocket's bed. Groot shook Rocket's shoulder.

"I am Groot (Rocket, wake up)" Groot said calmly. Rocket then woke up with a jolt, covered his sweat and tears threatening to leak out his black eyes. He looked up to see Groot on one knee with a concerned look over by his bed.

"I am Groot? (Are you okay?)" Groot asked. Rocket sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not okay" Rocket said sadly.

"I am Groot? (Why not?)" Groot asked placing a hand on Rocket's shoulder. Rocket then stood up on the bed and began shaking.

"I-I had a bad dream" Rocket said. It hurt him just to admit he had a nightmare, he was normally the 'tough guy' of the group, and he liked showing off his cocky attitude and cracking jokes to the others, but never would he cry over a simple dream gone bad. Groot smiled and held his arms open.

"I am Groot? (Want a hug?)" the tree-like being asked the smaller alien. Rocket walked over to Groot while he was still shaking and placed his small arms over Groot's body. Once he did, Rocket cried into the bark that resided all over Groot's body.

"I am Groot (It's alright, Rocket. It was only a dream)" Groot said trying to comfort his friend. Rocket didn't respond and just kept on crying hard into Groot's chest. The tree-like being stood up with Rocket still in his arms and sat down on Rocket's very large bed.

"I am Groot? (Can you tell me about your bad dream?)" Groot asked, hoping that if he talked with him about it, Rocket would feel a little more better than he did now. Rocket looked up to Groot with tearful eyes and spoke.

"After you died saving us from crashing on Xandar, Ronan grabbed onto my throat and he called me 'Rodent' and 'Vermin' and then he told me if was my fault you died. Then he killed me" Rocket whispered and Groot could feel Rocket's small body still shaking.

"I am Groot (But he didn't kill you, Ronan is dead)" Groot told Rocket. Groot then picked up one finger and used it to wipe away the raccoon-like alien's tears.

"All my life I've been called 'Rodent' and 'Vermin'. Ronan calling me those words hurt me two times as worst" Rocket choked out in between his sobs.

"I am Groot (You are not a rodent, nor are you a vermin. You're an amazing creature who's come to be my friend as well as my partner)" Groot said. Rocket was still sobbing and shaking.

"I felt so helpless I couldn't do anything" Rocket admitted. Groot was surprised, Rocket never felt helpless until now, that dream must have been so bad it really gotten him shaken up. Groot shut his eyes half-way and smiled.

"I am Groot (All nightmares make us feel like that, but no one is helpless, Rocket, not even you)" Groot said. Rocket smiled, but his tears kept on falling down his face.

"Groot, I'm sorry I called you an idiot back on Know-where. I shouldn't have done that. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want anyone in the whole galaxy to replace you" Rocket said. Groot's smile grew and he hugged him tighter.

"I am Groot (You're my best friend too. I'm glad you're still here with me)" Groot said softly. Rocket's tears almost stopped, but his face was still wet with them, and so was Groot's chest.

"But I wish I didn't have that dream. It got me so scared that I had to take comfort from somebody else" Rocket said. He could feel Groot's hand rubbing his back in small circles. Groot shook his head and spoke.

"I am Groot (Everyone needs comfort sometimes, even the fearless)" Groot said. Rocket had now completely stopped crying and yawned. Rocket broke the hug between him and Groot and spoke.

"I'm going back to bed" he told the walking-talking plant simply. Groot knew there was something off in Rocket's voice, he knew his friend didn't want to be alone after that nightmare he had.

"I am Groot? (Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?)" Groot asked. Rocket's ears perked up and he turned around smiling, after one nod he spoke.

"Yeah, I-I'd like that" Rocket said. Groot then lifted up the blankets and got underneath them with Rocket. Groot then held onto Rocket like a child's stuffed toy, just in case he had another nightmare and he could comfort him again.

"Goodnight, Groot" Rocket said sleepily. After those two simple words, Rocket fell asleep in Groot's embrace his chest lifted and lowered with each breath he took as he slept. Groot smiled at seeing his friend so at peace.

"I am Groot (Goodnight, Rocket)" Groot whispered and closed his eyes. The two friends then held onto each other and had a very peaceful sleep throughout the whole night.

**A/N: How was that? I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading this story. It turns out Groot really cares for his friend enough to give him comfort from a very bad dream. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
